He's still Sonic
by Elessthehedgecat
Summary: Just remember, I never loved you for what you look like, I love your soul. You may look like this now, but your still my Sonic.” Inspired by the weresonamy scene leaked from Sonic unleashed. Sonamy, Were Sonic. Super short story!


That was a little longer than I intended! XD :lmao: But yeah thats the short story to go with this pic. --- .com/art/He-s-Still-Sonic-103926276

This was inspired by that weresonic and amy scene that was released on the internet. Also thats where the story sort of starts off at. But yeah, anyway, enjoy the sonamy! ^w^

review please!

Disclaimer: Sonic, Weresonic, Werehog, Amy, Sonic unleashed (c) Sega

* * *

"Sonic wait!" Amy cried out as she dashed after his fleeing form.

She knew this scene was familiar, and it would have been just another normal night of chasing her beloved hedgehog if the circumstances were different. But this situation was far from normal, she wasn't even sure if it was still a hedgehog she was chasing. What had Eggman done to him?

Her boots pounded the pavement as she ran harder in an attempt to catch what she knew she could never truly catch. He appeared to be running on all fours, she could hardly tell because it was so dark. She could hear his heavy, beastly panting; another piece of evidence that aided her theory that this couldn't be her dashing hero. But she knew in her heart that it was him; there was no way it couldn't be.

The gentle light from a nearby street lamp reached both of the running figures as they moved into its presence. Unexpectedly he came to a screeching halt and swiftly turned to face Amy, who yelped in surprise and halted as well, nearly falling into him.

"Why are you still chasing me?!" His voice boomed at Amy, who simply stood wide eyed in shock staring at his intimidating form. Her astonishment was not caused by his now beastly appearance, she had already discovered this upon glomping him from behind as she always did. It was the way he spoke to her that shocked her deeply. "You should be running from me!" This statement gobsmacked her.

"What?" She asked looking into his eyes; they were the same as they always were, which couldn't be said for the rest of his body. He was covered in thick, dark blue fur instead of the usual slick quills. His now brawny arms were also covered with fur and his gloves had vanished, his gentle hands now replaced with sharp claws. His shoes were covered in spikes and his socks looked rather ravaged. His ears were slightly pointed and even through his grim frown his sharp fangs showed.

"Wadya mean what? Just look at me, I'm a monster!" His voice growled at the end of his sentence and he turned his head sharply to the left, he couldn't bare look into her eyes, fearing the look of disgust, or even worse, fear. She could feel her heart breaking at those words; she had never seen him so hard on himself. His sad eyes shifted from place to place trying to avoid her gaze, he was anticipating her rejection. 'Any time now' he thought.

"Sonic. Look at me." Amy demanded. He still didn't look, so she stepped forward and cupped the side of his face in her hand and turned it to face her. His eyes turned from low and sad, to wide in surprise at her bold move. "Now I admit this was... quite a shock. But please don't think I'm afraid of you, because I'm not."

"You're not?"

"Of course not! Sonic, I love you. You know that." She smiled as warmly as she could for him, but he was still not convinced.

"How could you love someone who looks like this?" His voice was low and he sounded close to tears, she hated hearing anyone sound like that, especially not the boy she loved. She had to do something; she couldn't bare seeing him so distraught.

Then she did something Sonic never would have expected. She lunged at him and pressed her lips against his in a burst of passion. His eyes widened even more in shock and fell backwards a few steps, while wrapping his arms around her waist in instinct to prevent her from falling, since she was on her toes to reach him. It was a slightly awkward kiss due to the increase in size of his muzzle compared to hers, and the two huge fangs getting in the way a bit. Even though both these factors were quite an issue, it was still nice, he had to admit. In fact he was really enjoying the feelings rushing and exploding inside him. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. The warmth and passion between them was almost too much to bare, yet they both never wanted to let go. She tried to pull back, but was pulled back in again forcefully; he wasn't through with her yet. He could never have imagined he would ever want something as much as he did at that moment. His mouth grinded hers hungrily as his instincts began to take over him, as much as he tried to control it. He wanted so much to continue, but he realised his fangs were starting to hurt her as she yelped a little, and he pulled back. They both stood there panting from the heat and lack of air, his forehead rested on hers.

"I'm sorry." He whispered sadly and out of breath

"Don't be." She smiled warmly "Just remember, I never loved you for what you look like, I love your soul. You may look like this now, but your still my Sonic."

* * *

Yeah that's it, was super short but, eh, first time for everything. Hope you liked it, Review please!


End file.
